Teammates
by DefiantAngelx3
Summary: Sakura has basically grew up in the Uchiha household. So it wasn't odd to see her with them. When Mikoto starts to notice Sakura's demeanor change, naturally she worries. A worried Uchiha Matriarch is not something to mess with. Itachi knows this.
1. Chapter 1

TEAMMATES → CHAPTER 1

Two feet land on the roof of the Uchiha Clan heads' house.

"Mikoto calm down." said Fugaku.

"But Fugaku! She's not sleeping! I don't even know if she is eating!

Mikoto shot back, completely worried.

"Listen woman! She is **not **Uchiha." Fugaku stated with a deadly menacing tone.

"**Do not even attempt to tell me you don't ****love ****Sakura-chan like a daughter." **Mikoto spoke with an even deadlier tone.

**A BELL CHIMES IN THE DISTANCE (MEANING 12 AM HAS ARRIVED)**

This discussion is over. Goodnight Mikoto." Fugaku said firmly, but tiredly.

Not long after the brief argument between the Uchiha heads, their eldest son and heir to the Uchiha Clan, Itachi, is deep in thought. "Why is Mother so worried about Sakura?" he thought. "I should ask Sasuke about her, he must know something he is her teammate." he continued. On that note, Itachi then gracefully stood up and headed towards his little brother's room silently as he is Anbu and that is how he was taught.

Upon reaching his destination, purely out of habit, Itachi flickered his chakra to signal he was about to enter. Sensing his brothers' flicker back in acceptance, Itachi then entered in the refined and nimble manner in which he was raised. Wondering why his brother was visiting so late, Sasuke promptly gave Itachi his full attention. Itachi noticed this and true to his Anbu nature, he got straight to the point. "Sakura Haruno," Itachi simply stated, "My teammate? What about her?" Sasuke asked puzzled. "Tell me about her." Itachi replied evenly. Sasuke suddenly hopped on the offense, "What do you need with **my teammate?"**he asked **darkly****. **Itachi made a mental note of his protectiveness and hostility. Quickly deciding that his brother would not give up any information willingly, Itachi turned to leave.

"You didn't answer my question, Itachi."

"I don't have to Sasuke."

"Leave her alone." Sasuke advised completely serious.

"I will do as I please." Itachi said with a smirk, amused by his brother's reaction to the mention of this girl. "Perhaps the other members of Squad Seven will be able to give me some information." Itachi thought. After bidding Sasuke goodnight Itachi himself went to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Itachi's internal clock woke him up at dawn. He swiftly showered and dressed. As he was heading out to see Kakashi, his mother stopped him.

"Itachi, I need you to do me a favor." Mikoto stated.

"Anything for you Mother." was Itachi's reply.

"I need you to help Sakura-chan."

"Please elaborate Mother."

"I do not know what is exactly the matter." Mikoto admitted, "But.." she continued, "I **know** something is wrong." she finished. Itachi thought about how stressed his mother looked, and how worried she sounded last night.

"Alright Mother, I will look into it." Itachi decided that he could not promise anything, that would be foolish since he did not even know the whole situation. "But I do not promise anything he added and with that he continued to his destination: Hatake Kakashi. Feeling his chakra in a nearby bookstore, he quickly teleported. With a **poof** he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**WITH KAKASHI**

"Good morning Itachi, what brings you here?" Kakashi quipped as he browsed the bookshelf in front of him. "Hn, tell me about your students." Itachi inquired. "AHA!" Kakashi almost squealed as he found what he was looking for. Mission complete, Kakashi turned to focus his attention on the Uchiha heir. "Well Sasuke is my star pupil, but Naruto's raw powered rasengan and taijutsu combos are something to." Kakashi said lightly. "Actually, I am less interested in Sasuke or Naruto and more interested in the Kunoichi of your team." Kakashi immediately stiffened. "Sakura? What about her?" "Is she a capable ninja?" Itachi asked. Kakashi sighed.. "I am going to be honest with you Itachi, Sakura Haruno has no skill what so ever, and frankly, in my professional opinion,

she shouldn't be a Kunoichi." Itachi was shocked, he never hears of any ninja thinking **so low **of a teammate. "Kakashi-sensei, do you really think that?" a distinctly feminine voice said from behind Kakashi. Kakashi's eye widened. He turned around, and she looked up into his eye and with one hand, teleported leaving black and pink sakura petals."I..I didn't even know she could teleport.. let alone one handed.." Kakashi said, more to himself then to Itachi. "I have to go Kakashi, have a nice day." Itachi said as he too poofed away. Kakashi never heard him though,too busy feeling guilty cause she heard him.

**WITH NARUTO**

Itachi headed to check the person's house since it was barely eight thirty in the morning. Contrary to Itachi's initial thoughts, Naruto was up and about at 8:30AM on a Saturday at that! Approaching Naruto was easy. All Itachi had to do was invite him to breakfast. Shocked as Naruto was, he was not one to turn down a free meal. Once they settled in with their food, Itachi went to business. "Tell me about your teammate, Sakura." Itachi started. "what **slurp** about **nom nom nom** Sakura-chan?" Naruto inquired.

"Tell me about her hobbies, personality, fighting style.." Itachi stated evenly. **"slurp **Why?" "No particular reason." Was Itachi's simple answer. **nom nom nom** "Well Sakura-chan likes to read, she has a temper but is sweet otherwise, Sakura-chan also is exceptional at genjutsu and medijutsu but lacks in ninjutsu and taijutsu. Naruto said matter o'factly. "Interesting" Itachi thought. "Any other special attributes?" was what Itachi said aloud. **Burrp** "Well Sakura-chan has perfect chakra control and works at the hospital." Naruto said proudly. "Sakura-chan's priority is helping people." He ended. Not needing anymore information, Itachi tossed some money down to pay for both of their bills and stood to leave but Naruto stopped him, aura serious. "Don't be like Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-teme..don't keep knocking her down... because honestly I don't know how many more times she can pick herself up." Naruto said all playfulness gone. As Itachi walked away he pondered what the blonde had said. He decided to mull things over while training sopiveting to the left, he turned and headed towards the Uchiha compound intent on training in the privacy of his own grounds. Upon nearing the training grounds, his Anbu hearing enabled Itachi to pinpoint where someone-presumably Uchiha was training. Through no surprise of his own, Itachi recognized the chakra there. Rather than confront the obviously pissed off Uchiha, Itachi leapt up into the trees to observe.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Sasuke was **furious.**Not annoyed, not angry, not pissed. **Furious.** "What interest does my brother have with Sakura?" Sasuke hissed in his mind as he flung more kunai at the unfortunate training post. Flipping back Sasuke quickly executed a medium sized fireball and of course it torched the wooden training stump. Anger and sweat poured off of him in waves. It had been like this since Itachi had gone to bed. Sasuke mulling over all the possible reasons why Itachi suddenly had taken interest in his pink haired and -useless- he growled, teammate. Scowling, Sasuke quickly sprang into a rigorous taijutsu combo. Crouching down Sasuke promptly attached exploding tags to a few kunai before sending them to the clone he created. Already expecting his clone to dodge to the left, he immediately sent another fireball. As the clone dodged, Sakura's face on the mission where he fought Haku and thought he was dead came to the for front of his mind. His temper flared as he pictured that it was his brother she was crying over instead of him and he accidentally flared his chakra too much making him off balanced. His clone then took the opportunity to be on the offensive for the first time since dawn. Unable to dodge, Sasuke attempted to block but he was too tired and the clone was not. Sasuke was thrown back into a tree. With exhaustion finally taken its toll on him, he dispelled the clone and decided to rest where he crashed for awhile when suddenly Itachi appeared. Too tired to stand, Sasuke settled on (death) glaring up at his brother's shadow. "Hn" Itachi said before he lifted Sasuke on his shoulder and headed towards the Uchiha main house. "Foolish brother." was the last thing Sasuke heard before he passed out from chakra exhaustion.

When Itachi neared the main household, Shisui flickered in front of him, "So I heard about your recent **focus"** Shisui said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Itachi would of scoff if he wasn't Anbu Captain, but he was and Itachi doesn't waste his mind on "Ifs."

"Hn." Itachi grunted

"Sasuke-chan is pretty worked up about you being interested in his teammate" Shisui laughed.

"I'm merely curious of the pink haired ninja that all the Uchiha seem to be smitten with." Itachi said evenly. Itachi didn't know why he didn't mention that he was doing it only as a favor to his mother. "Well don't hurt her Itachi, Sakura-chan is the best thing Uchiha has seen since your mother." Shisui stated seriously.

"Hn." Itachi replied. "I have never seen Shisui serious outside of battle, this kuniochi really is something." He thought. " Maybe I will go see her magic myself." Itachi continued. "Take Sasuke home Shisui I have someone to see." Itachi said aloud. "Sure Itachi I'll take baby cousin home." Shisui winked, already knowing where Itachi was going. "Tell the blossom I said hi!" And after another wink, Shisui flickered away with Sasuke in tow.

Itachi was heading towards the town center when Naruto's voice popped into his head. _"Sakura-chan has perfect chakra control and works at the hospital." Naruto said proudly." _Spinning on his heel, he strolled passed the Hokage Tower intending on heading North to the hospital. Suddenly a pink blur raced by him and towards the training ground Seven. Remembering that Sakura was the only person in Konoha who has pink hair, Itachi once again turned on his heel, and headed East: destination: training ground Seven.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Upon reaching the training ground he finally saw Squad Seven all together and he was quite disgusted with what he saw:

**WITH TEAM 7 SAKURA POV**

Naruto was yelling at Sasuke for insulting me again but the biggest insult was that Naruto thought that the **had**to defend me because I **couldn't. ** Kakashi-sensei's words words went through my head again._ "I am going to be honest with you Itachi, Sakura Haruno has no skill whatsoever, and frankly, in my professional opinion, she shouldn't be a kuniochi."_

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura winced as the memory still burned. When Kakashi appeared the boys' bickering stopped but Kakashi didn't notice, too busy studying Sakura's bright smile as she asked what they were doing today. Clearing his throat he announced that Naruto would work with sparring against his clones, and Sasuke would practice his chidori with Kakashi's help. When Sakura's smile faltered only slightly, but Kakashi didn't notice too busy trying to calm Naruto down after he started to whine about Kakashi not teaching him anything. Looking like she was deep in thought, Sakura's face suddenly brightned. "A little **too**much." Itachi thought. "I'll just practice my chakra control!" She said with cheerfulness laced into every word. No one but Naruto even gave her a pitying look before bounding away to fight his clone. As soon as they turned around, Sakura grimaced. Sakura convinced herself that she didn't want Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei's approval and she certainly didn't need Naruto's pitying gazes and sheepish smiles. Realizing that she had to start "Training" Sakura promptly sat down to mediate and keep her emotions in check.

**ITACHI POV**

Itachi was angry, for someone so highly beloved by everyone in town, she was certainly treated as if she was worthless, and by the looks of things, Sakura herself believes it-even if all she shows is cheer and anger(when no one is looking of course)

Itachi found himself actually pitying the girl but when he saw the girl cringe away from Naruto's sympathetic gaze, he stopped. He stopped because she didn't want pity-she wanted teammates that believed in her, teammates that helped her. She wanted, no **needed**, a sensei that actually wanted to teach her, not just cast her aside. As he saw that their training was finished, he prepared himself to leave when he heard Naruto's voice:

"Sakura-chan! Will you be making dinner for us tonight?" Naruto screamed.

Sighing, Sakura nodded as she stood up.

"AWESOME!" "Hn." was her teammates replys. Abruptly Shisui appeared on the branch next to Itachi.

"OOH! Sakura-chan's cooking!" Shisui exclaimed, grabbing Itachi, Shisui flickered them down behind Sakura. Seeing Sasuke glare at something behind her, she turned and spotted Shusui and Itachi behind her.

"Shisui! Itachi-san! What a nice surprise!" Sakura exclaimed.

"We were Just about to go back to Naruto's house so I could make some dinner! Sakura added cheerfully. Sasuke's glare on Itachi intensified. Shisui was about to reply when Itachi answered, completely ignoring Sasuke's glare. "We would be delighted to accompany you and your team Sakura-san." Itachi said smoothly. Sasuke grunted but did not say anything. Naruto just grinned and started walking glad that Sakura seemed okay, while Shisui was giving his favorite cousin an odd look. Itachi shot him back a look that clearly said "Later."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Sasuke was glaring holes into both older Uchiha's heads as they walked on either side of the blossom, looking like Uchiha body guards, guarding their princess, Even more so when Shisui satrted calling her "Sakura-hime" every time he spoke to her. Sensing all the tension brewing because of Shisui and Sasuke, Naruto tried to intervene by lightly saying how jealous he was that all Uchiha seem- minus Itachi who just looked like he was contemplating something intensely- loved her. Naruto started to laugh when he realized that Shisui was purposely pushing Sasuke's buttons. Sasuke was agitated enough with Shisui and **now**Naruto is laughing at his anger.

"Te..(laugh)me is (laugh) jealous (laugh) of Sakura-chan! This (laugh) is (laugh) hilarious!" Sasuke moved his glare to Naruto, who shrunk back and tried to stifle his giggles. Giving up on trying to shut everyone minus the oblivious pink-haired girl in the center of the group, Sasuke settled on brooding to himself only halfheartedly listening to the conversation. Soon enough, the group of ninja made it to Naruto's apartment where the group split, Itachi and Shisui turned to Sakura and bowed, saying that they want to go home and change before dinner. Both naruto and Sasuke agreed that changing would be a good idea.

Instead of teleporting away like he would normally do, Shisui decided to walk back to the compound with his cousins. As soon as they rounded the corner, Sasuke exploded.

"Why the HELL did you agree to dinner Itachi! Sasuke seethed.

"Is wittle Sasuke-chan upset with us going, Itachi?" Shisui teased. "Hn, Sasuke it would be impolite to decline, Shisui stop teasing Sasuke, its bothersome." Itachi said evenly. When Shisui gave him the "GASP-HOW-COULD-YOU!" look though, he allowed himself a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Itachi, I will find out why your interested in Sakura and when I do.."

"you'll throw another tantrum Sasuke-chan?" Shisui added "Helpfully." Before Sasuke could retort, they made it back to the Uchiha Compound where Shisui promptly flickered away, but he didn't miss the look Itachi sent him before doing so.

"Hn, do not fret Sasuke." Itachi smirked before he too disappeared. Grumbling Sasuke headed to his room to change. Unknown to him, Itachi and Shisui done getting dressed, Now they were in Itachi's room where Shisui was waiting expectantly for Itachi's reasoning for Sakura-chan's invitation. "Mother" is water Itachi finally said. "Itachi Uchiha, do not give me one worded answers! Now as your older cousin I demand a full explanation." Shisui responded more than a little frustrated with his favorite cousin and his peculiar behavior. "Hn, fine, Mother asked me to get close to Sakura because apparently she is a danger to herself." Itachi explained

"Come on Itachi, you really think sweet Sakura-chan will harm herself?" Shisui reasoned.

"But me doing this will ease Mother's worries." Itachi answered. "So what's your plan?" Shisui asked. "I am going to ask her to train, would you like to help me train her?" Itachi offered. "Of course baby cousin!" Shisui exclaimed. They swiftly knocking on the door, they were expecting Sakura to answer, only to find a very broody Uchiha Sasuke and an overly hyper Uzumaki Naruto. Itachi said nothing and simply walked right in. Shisui was right behind him grinning like a cat who got the cream. After everyone settled down, sakura was the first to speak.

"Lets make a toast." She announced. Shisui being the sneaky man he was, decided to make that toast.

"TO TEAMMATES!" He exclaimed joyfully. Itachi hid his smirk,Sakura awkwardly smiled, Naruto played dumb and Sasuke glared.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

After dinner was done Naruto and Sasuke immediately left as always leaving Sakura to clean up by herself. But since Itachi and Shisui are gentlemen, they stay and help her clean up. Once everything was done Sakura turned to both men intending on bidding them goodnight and to thank them for helping her even though it was not necessary. But before she could get a word in, Itachi speaks.

"Sakura-san, Shisui and myself see great potential in you and we would like to train you to your full potential." (Since your teammates seem inadequate) Itachi added in his mind.

"I..I I don't know what to say." Sakura admitted a little flustered.

"Just say yes Sakura-hime!" Shisui added excitedly.

"It is up to you..." Itachi spoke quietly.

Reaching a decision in her mind, Sakura's emerald eyes hardened with a hidden determination surprising even Itachi. With a cool and level voice, Sakura agreed.

Grabbing his two new teammates, Shisui then forced them into a group hug while excitingly talking about training together and how great it was going to be now that 'his' Sakura-hime joined their (notoriously famous Sakura interrupted in her mind) team.

"So Itachi, Shisui, when do we start training?" Sakura said with a smile.

"Tonight at midnight, meet at the Northern Gates." Itachi stated in a all-business like tone.

"Hai." Sakura nodded and without another moment to waste promptly flickered away with his favorite cousin in tow.

It was only around seven so Sakura decided to look for a new outfit to train in because for her, this is a new start, a way to become stronger, a way to prove to everyone that she isn't weak and useless. A new beginning. As she browsed the racks of ninja clothes, she thought of the future and maybe, just maybe, she might have a shot. Realising that she didn't need to buy anymore kunai or shurikens was dis-heartening because she never even got to use them with her other team. Instead of wallowing in self pity Sakura decided to continue her shopping. After finding everything that suited her needs, she headed to the library. Since Lady Tsunade taught her to be a doctor* the Anbu guards at the ninja section let her pass without question. Sakura didn't know what exactly she was searching for but figured that browsing wouldn't hurt and it would also help her kill time she still had three hours. She finally found a scroll she could use around 10:15pm and since the librarians dislike it when she stays longer than the hours permit, Sakura had to teleport out or risk _another_ lecture about how shady ninja actual were and how as a public and civilian place, blah blah blah. When Sakura arrived home it was 10:18 so she quickly organized her things and made a quick dinner of Onigiri and Donburi topped with cod. By the time dinner was over and the chores done it was quarter to eleven so she sat down in her attic to meditate and ended up dozing off. Sakura awoke to someones chakra in her living room.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: I have realized my updating has been a little crazy lately and I wanted to apologize. Also I am hoping to get at least 3 reviews per chapter to keep me motivated ^.^ Another thing, I truly am sorry for how short my chapters are but this is my first story and honestly I have no clue how to extend them (trust me I've tried)

Oh and one more thing I have realized that not once did I do a disclaimer soo

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY NOR DO I OWN NARUTO AS A WHOLE.

Chapter 7

Not bothering to grab a kunai, Sakura walked into her living room wondering why her teammate was there at –checking her clock- 11:30 at night.

"Sasuke..What are you doing here?" Sakura asked confused.

"Tell me..What interest does my brother have with you?" Sasuke growled.

"Your brother?" Sakura said feigning innocence.

"**Yes **that **is** what I said; now ANSWER ME! Sasuke roared, fists shaking. Realizing that she had 30 minutes to get Sasuke out of her house, get dressed, sharpen her weapons, _AND_ be at the Northern Gates, which coincidentally is the farthest gate from her home, Sakura starts to panic. Meanwhile Sasuke's temper dramatically rose with Sakura's lack of answers, and in a blind rage Sasuke lunges at the unfocused and unsuspecting kunoichi. Grabbing hold of Sakura's neck, Sasuke then slammed her into the wall. **Hard.** Too shocked to fight back, Sakura noticed at once that she was losing oxygen at an alarming rate. While Sakura was processing all this Sasuke tightened his hold on her throat and getting frustrated with her silence, lifted her off the ground and off of the wall before slamming her deeper into the drywall, breaking it. To Sakura, it seemed like an eternity passed before Sasuke's glare lessoned and as if realizing what he was doing, he let her go. Before Sakura's barely conscious body even touched the ground, Sasuke poofed away. For a couple of minutes, Sakura just laid there, trying to catch her breath. Coughing up blood, Sakura pushed herself off the floor. Glancing at the clock she realized she only had 20 minutes left. She could not comprehend that it had only 10 minutes. It felt like a lifetime since she last breathed in some oxygen. Too exhausted to change into her new ninja gear, Sakura just left her old one on. After sharpening her tools, Sakura leapt onto her roof and headed to the Northern Gates. Finding herself even more out of breath than usual was unsettling but Sakura just shrugged it off. By the time Sakura made it to the gates, her lungs were on fire. Sakura failed to notice the older Uchihas' presences as she started to cough even harder. Shisui and Itachi quickly flickered to their blossom's side; together they guided Sakura to a nearby bench.

"Sakura-chan! We need to get you to the hospital!" Shisui exclaimed.

Standing up shakily, Sakura hesitated before reluctantly agreeing to Shisui's pleas. Sakura had trouble walking so she had to lean on Itachi as he and she walked. They were walking because Sakura couldn't handle the strain of flickering with Shisui who had gone ahead to warn the hospital. Suddenly Sakura started to shake and cough erratically and staggered further into Itachi.

Worried, Itachi stopped and faced her. Looking into her face, that's when her noticed the hand shaped bruises on her neck. His eyes flashed red with anger as her growled in protectiveness, how dare anyone, let alone a Konoha shinobi, hurt his teammate. A small gasp interrupted his inner rant and out of reflex he caught the exhausted Sakura. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Itachi, still cradling Sakura in his arms, Itachi sprinted the rest of the way to the hospital. Shisui and Itachi waited for what felt like days and unable to hold his silence any longer, Itachi growled and finally decided to talk to Shisui about what he saw before Sakura passed out. Shisui was very, very, **very angry.** Who the fuck would put their hands on Sakura-hime and why didn't she go to the hospital herself? After all, she did live closer. Shisui concluded that it was someone she knew, for she didn't want to report them. The question is..Who? Who would purposely hurt Sakura Haruno? Getting more and more worked up, Shisui decided that he will let Itachi figure out the answers. He just wants to know if his precious Sakura-hime is okay. A little while late a petite nurse came scrambling out whispering that they could visit if they wanted to. Itachi who is still very pissed about this whole ideal just walked right in. Itachi was intending on getting answers. Sakura, who was still unconscious, was as white as the starchy sheets in which she lay, suddenly grasping at her neck; Sakura winced as if in pain. Now Itachi has a choice to make. He already knows that the attacker is someone she knows. Since Itachi has the sharingan, he could find out who attacked her by using reverse Tsukuyomi it would only take a second and it would make things a lot easier. However it would invade her personal space and Itachi is not one to invade upon personal thoughts and or memories.

"Bu what if it was for a good cause?" He reasoned with himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Special thanks to those who reviewed! In addition, to HermioneSakuraGardner07 I think by having them more in character you are referring to Itachi, I think he is in character its just he isn't as stoic as he is in the manga because the massacre had never happened. Though in chapter nine he will be a little more stoic but for now here's:

Chapter 8

Itachi decided to wait until Sakura awoke to ask her who was responsible. If she refused to tell him, then he would find out by force. However, for now her attacker remains safe from Uchiha Itachi's fury. As he sat down in one of the stiff hospital chairs, Shisui wandered in and over to the sleeping blossom.

"How is she?" Shisui asked.

"She will recover, which is something her attacker will not." Itachi said completely serious.

"Itachi, what do we tell your mother?" Shisui asked.

"Hn, the truth." Itachi replied.

Sitting down next to his cousin, Shisui too waited for the girl to wake up.

IN THE MORNING

The blushing nurse gave Shisui and Itachi breakfast before tending to Sakura. Sakura has been unconscious for eight and a half hours now and they had no idea what was wrong and with Shizune and Tsunade tied up in a political feud in Iron, they just did not know what else they could do. Itachi was wondering when his brother and the kyuubi kid were going to show up and start a riot, well Naruto would. Sasuke on the other hand, would probably stay quiet and glare at the two of them for being with her. Ten o'clock rolls by and still no sign of Team Seven. For some reason, this bothered the Uchiha heir. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and not waiting for a response the visitor opened the door and entered. Mikoto was slightly surprised to her son here. She expected her son, just the younger one. She was even more surprised to see her hyperactive nephew Shisui here as well. Glancing around the room Mikoto was most surprised on not who **was** there but who **wasn't **there.

"Sasuke-chan and Naruto-kun aren't here?" Mikoto asked.

"Hn." Itachi grunted.

Shisui, not wanting Itachi's mood to plummet even more by mentioning Sakura's idiotic and irresponsible teammates, decided to interrupt.

"Auntie Mikoto! What about your favorite nephew!"

Laughing, Mikoto put down the vase of cherry blossoms to give her nephew a hug. Itachi stared at the flowers. Somehow, Itachi didn't think cherry blossoms accurately described Sakura as a person. Sure, it matched her hair color and was her namesake but cherry blossoms were small delicate flowers on a small delicate branch from a gnarly tree. Itachi truly believed that Sakura had the potential to be on his Anbu team. He just didn't understand how everyone always overlooked the girl whose hair made her stand out from any crowd. Even her supposed "teammates" haven't visited her the ONE time she was hospitalized. Moreover, Itachi **knows** Sakura visited them **every** time they were hospitalized. Mentally sighing, Itachi realized everything ended up going back to her idiotic teammates.

Suddenly, Sakura started to stir. Shisui, who wanted answers just as much as Itachi hurriedly dragged Mikoto out of the room to get "Precious Sakura-hime some healthy food." Sakura's eyes opened as soon as the door clicked. Not noticing Itachi who was still sitting in the corner, Sakura sat up and rubbed her neck, her hair covering her eyes. Sakura was struggling to hold in her tears when Itachi cleared his throat. Gasping Sakura's head shot towards the sound and as she locked eyes with the older Uchiha, one slipped out and rolled down her face. Itachi watched it descend as he stood up and walked to her bedside. He was about to speak when suddenly he felt slender arms envelop him. At that moment he silently promised himself that he would find out who made Sakura cry, make them pay dearly, and never let anyone hurt her again. Finally removing her arms from the Anbu Captain's person, Sakura settled back into her pillows.

"Sakura…" Itachi started.

"No." Sakura murmured as she shook her head.

"You need to tell me what happened." Itachi continued as if she never interrupted.

Sakura responded by shaking her head again, more violently this time. Sakura moved to lay down when Itachi grabbed her shoulder, holding her in place. Surprised, Sakura looked up and into Itachi's eyes…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Emerald eyes met onyx and after staring at each other for a few minutes without anyone budging, Itachi switched to sharingan and quickly, before Sakura could look away, pulled her into the recesses of her mind. Searching through her most recent memories, Itachi had a feeling he was getting close when he was thrown back suddenly. In front of him stood Sakura, rather a black and white younger Sakura with the word "INNER" printed on her forehead. The girl scrutinized Itachi for a minute before slowly walking up and punching him in the face. Itachi tried to leap away but found that he could not move.  
>"What is this?" Itachi asked, unnerved.<p>

"This? This is my domain. You were not permitted to be here." The Sakura-look-alike said in a serious tone.

Out of nowhere, the girl giggled.

"Itachi-kun I would _love_to give you free reign here but Sakura-chan would be very angry at me." The girl's eyes darted around playfully before motioning for Itachi to come closer. Itachi was about to voice that he could not move when the invisible binds that kept him from moving were removed, allowing him to move closer.

"My name is Inner Sakura but you can call me Inner. I express all the things Outer Sakura, the one you know, wants to say/think. I am kind of like her unconscious self. I am not allowed to tell you who hurt us. It is amazing how far Outer I will go to protect her teammates Itachi-kun, truly amazing."

Itachi was still pondering her words when she continued.

"I see things in you that Outer Sakura has yet to notice." Inner giggled before disappearing and reappearing behind Itachi.

"Personally I think she won't tell you because I don't think she wants you to hurt Sasuke-kun" Inner whispered. Itachi's eyes widened in shock.

"Bye-Bye Itachi-kun." Inner huskily whispered before kissing him on the cheek. Itachi blinked and suddenly he was no longer in Sakura's mind but was standing by the –now- sleeping girl's bedside. Feeling overwhelmed with all that Inner has told him, Itachi flickered to his best friend and cousin's chakra signature. Shisui was idly minding his own business when his favorite cousin Itachi flickered in front of him. Normally this would not be anything out of the ordinary except for the look of bewilderment in his eye.

"Itachi? What is it? Is Sakura-chan okay? Shisui asked unsurely, not knowing what to expect. Itachi just closed his eyes and sat down.

After a moment, he sighed and opened his eyes. Glancing around Itachi finally took note of where his cousin was, Shisui had been training in the same secluded Uchiha ground Sasuke previously occupied. (See chapter 3) Just thinking of his little brother made him growl out of fury. Shisui stared at Itachi as he let all the emotions he was feeling show across his face. Shisui was scared. Itachi was too out of what ever he was thinking to guard his emotions, which was scary since it has never happened before. Shisui sat down next to his cousin and analyzed him. Itachi, for once, looked like a confused and angry seventeen-year-old boy. As ninja, it is easy to forget how young they all really are. Itachi looked up at his cousin with onyx eyes. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I know who hurt Sakura-chan."

Shisui was taken back. Itachi Uchiha just added "-chan" to Sakura's name. Once the sentence processed though, Shisui grew impatient. Shisui was wondering why Itachi was suddenly so hesitant to give up the perpetrator.

"Well… who is it?" Shisui asked when no name came.


	10. Chapter 10

Teammates chapter 10

Sorry for not updating for so long I haven't been in the mood to write but alas do not worry I'M BACK!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakura opened her eyes to darkness. Her head was pounding. "Where am

I?" she thought. Even though she thought it, the words were said around her.

Suddenly it dawned on her. She was inside her **own** mind.

"INNER!" Sakura yelled out into the darkness. With a poof of smoke Inner Sakura

appeared, eyes downcast.

"what happened?" Sakura asked, with complete trust.

The trusting tone she used made Inner feel even guiltier.

"Well, When Itachi-kun used his sharingan to enter your mind, you passed out."

Inner started.

"He didn't! oh my kami, he probably searched my memories! Oh no! what did he

see? kami kami this is soo bad!" Sakura ranted completely freaking out.

"Calm down Saku-chan, he didn't get that far! have atleast a little faith in me!" Inner

said pouting.

Sakura sighed with relief. "Thank you Inner! I owe you one!"

Seeing the relief on her face, Inner could not, just could not tell Sakura that Itachi

knew. Knowing that all her thoughts would be said aloud, Inner carefully blocked her

thought process from Outer Sakura.

"Anyways I'd love to sit and chat with you Saku but I really do have other things to do

you know!" Inner said playfully with a wink.

"Oh your probably right Inner, hey how do I get out of here anyways?" asked Sakura.

"Just close your eyes and count back from ten and I'll do the rest" Inner replied

10...9...8...7...6...5..

Sakura could feel herself being released back into her own body, it was a strange

and weird sensation she thought.

In the distance Sakura heard Inner giggle at that thought.

4...3...

Sakura can now feel her limbs, heavy with sleep

2...1..

A flash and a second later, emerald eyes opened to a stark white hospital room.

"The person who attacked Sakura was a comrade, someone she trusted, someone

we know well." Itachi said slowly.

Shisui was troubled. Obviously for Itachi to be upset it must have been someone he

held alot of respect for.

"Shisui." Itachi called out getting the elder Uchiha's attention.

Not being able to keep it to himself, Itachi blurted out the name of the person that has been haunting his mind for the past 3 hours.

To Shisui it seemed like slow motion, he looked into Itachi's confused onyx eyes as the name passed by his lips.

"It was Sasuke."

It was like a bomb exploded in Shisui's mind. All thought process shut down.

He wanted to ask Itachi if he was sure, if somehow he had heard incorrectly, but one look at the Uchiha heir and Shisui knew he was sure otherwise

he wouldn't be so mortified that his baby brother was the culprit.

Suddenly Shisui got angry, no more than angry he was **Furious. **

How could Sasuke so heartlessly attack an ally, a konaha shinobi, a teammate?

Voicing his question aloud awoke the same spark of anger in Itachi and when they stood up, two pairs of angry red eyes were seen before they

flashed out simultaniously, destination the Uchiha Compound.


	11. Chapter 11

Teammates Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, but if I did, Itachi would marry me.

Tsunade was extremely bored. Her and Shizune have been stuck in Iron for the last week now. "It wasn't supposed to take this long." Tsunade thought. The Iron Elders were suppose to renegotiate the treaty between them and fire. Simple right? Yeah that's what Tsunade thought too. But here she was sitting in a stuffy hotel room awaiting the Iron Elders' decision. Already pushed beyond her limits, Shizune had let Tsunade drink as much sake as she wanted. But Tsunade lost another bet and had lost all her spending money.

All of a sudden, a messenger hawk swept into the open hotel window. "Finally! Some news!" thought Tsunade. But as the graceful bird came closer, Tsunade noticed that it wasn't an Iron hawk but a Fire bird. Slightly discouraged, Tsunade reached for the message with alittle less vigor.

Back In Konoha.

Walking down the street was Konaha's number one knuckle headed ninja, the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. He was very confused. He has not seen either of his teammates in two days and in all honesty, he was getting slightly worried.

The most plausible spot to find either teammate would be the Uchiha Compound, he deduced. So that is where he was heading.

(with Sakura)

To her left was a beautiful vase of cherry blossoms.

She just laid there, in silence for a long time. She couldn't help but think back to her genin days, where everything was much different. Back then, the world had clear defined lines marking the difference between good and bad, right and wrong,…friends and foes.

Sakura shivered, feeling Sasuke's hand clenching around her neck once again. Shaking herself out of her reverie, Sakura stretched and sat up. She had been laying immobile for kami knows how long. She needed to get up, to get her blood circulating again. She needed a distraction, she needed air. What she needed, was to train. To just let loose and let her frustrations go.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, but if I did, Karin wouldn't exist.

(with naruto)

To get to the Uchiha compound from Naruto's house you have to either go through the market or over it on the roof tops. Usually Naruto would take the roof tops, however he spotted a white eyed, blue haired heiress holding a bouquet of yellow daffodils while trying to weave around the hustle and bustle of Konoha without damaging the flowers.

Forgetting all about his teammates and the compound, Naruto advanced toward the distressed woman.

"HINATA-CHAN!" bellowed the blonde ninja.

Naruto must have startled her cause when Hinata Hyuuga turned around she dropped her precious flowers.

Instantly Naruto felt guilty for ruining her flowers so he decided to make conversation before she could hit him like Sakura-chan would.

"Oh Hinata-chan sorry about your flowers!" chirped Naruto.

"Stupid!" thought Naruto.

"Flowers, what flowers?" Hinata questioned dreamily.

Hinata glanced down at the now trampled flowers and the color drained from her face.

"Those were for Sakura-chan.." she trailed off.

"For Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned, confused.

"You don't know?" Hinata asked, eyes wide.

0o0

Itachi and Shisui found Sasuke in the kitchen of their family home eating lunch and drinking tea with Mikoto.

Noticing the men were back, Mikoto promptly spoke.

"Back so soon? How is Sakura?" Mikoto asked.

Sasuke froze hearing his mother. "What about Sakura-chan?"

Itachi and Shisui both bristled at the affectionate ending Sasuke gave her.

Shisui glanced at Itachi and read his body language, he assessed that Itachi was still not fully in check, his mask was still not on.

Shisui decided to take Itachi out of the situation.

Within seconds, Shisui flash-stepped both himself and Itachi outside into a nearby field.

Before Itachi could even speak, Shisui spoke.

"We can't just recklessly jump into battle.." he said.

"You are right cousin.." said Itachi in an eerily calm voice.

Itachi smirked the infamous Uchiha smirk.

"You've got a plan I presume?" replied Shisui along with his own smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

******Also: I am so sorry for not updating! i lossed my account infromation when my email reset and then I broke my desktop. FEAR NOT! I am back and ready to update!

Minato likes to consider herself a smart woman. She also likes to believe that she knows her family inside and out. So when Shisui and Itachi interrupted her afternoon tea with anger rolling off them in waves, it was safe to say, she was alarmed. Especially when Shisui is usually cheerful and Itachi composed and almost peaceful. What didn't surprise her was her soungest sons' reaction to the news about Sakura. Naturally he was alarmed and it made her wonder why no one had told him before now. And although the two eldest were acting abnormally, Mikoto didn't acknowledge anything, prefering to save it for later disection.

0o0

Sasuke's immediate reaction to hearing his teammate was currently hospitalized was fear. Fear of what she said, or what was speculated about the incident. And then as reality set in, Sasuke realised that he was so incredibly _**angry. **_How dare that weak conniving little pest have the audacity to go to the _**HOSPITAL**_ !? Doesn't she realise there will be an investigation! Does she _**want**_ to get him into trouble? His anger bubbling through his chakra pathway, he decided to find out the answers surrounding his teammate's health.

As he walked at a slow, almost predatory-like pace towards the hospital, Sasuke fantasized about the conversation up ahead

*_**IN SASUKE'S HEAD**_

_**.."Hey Sa-ku-ra, how ARE you feeling?" hissed Sasuke with a twisted smirk.**_

_**"b-better Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry I am so weak and pathetic that I couldn't handle the scratches and scrapes I deserved to receive by y-ou." Sakura responded, her eyes downcast.**_

His daydream was cut short when the hospital came into view.

0o0

Sakura knew that leaving the hospital would probably piss off ALOT of people but she refused to focus on that. Instead, she preferred to focus on her task at hand, making rocks _disintegrate. _ Sakura only managed to crumble a few boulders when she started to feel somewhat lightheaded. Her medic instincts told her to slow down but a small part of her, the kunoichi part of her, adamently refused. two punches later and that once small thought was now a raging goal in her mind. "Don't stop! Don't be weak! Don't!" before she could finish her mantra, Sakura lost control of her chakra, releasing it all into the air around her and collapsed, pale and shaking. She felt so _weak, _so _alone. _Emerald eyes started to mist. How could she possibly keep up with Shisui and Itachi? She was just a weak pathetic, pink haired girl who couldn't even train. Sakura started to see black spots cloud her vision along with tears. feeling a sticky wetness pool on her lap, she assumed she was crying. But when Sakura wiped her eyes, they were only slightly damp. She then glanced down and all she saw was red, and suddenly. the world around her spun as her conciousness faded into black.


	14. Chapter 14

Teammates chapter 14

disclaimer: I do not own naruto

-SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN-

"How are the plans going?"

"Perfect sir, operation '_poison slug_' is going just as expected."

"And the status of the others?"

"Still incapacitated, though they have stabilized"

"excellent."

0o0

" Lady Tsunade! I am back! And since you have been so patient on this trip-!"

The sake dropped from Shizune's arms when her mentor came into her view.

"TSUNADE!"

As if she snapped out of a genjutsu, Tsunade looked towards her first apprentice.

"Screw the treaty, we need to get back home NOW!" Tsunade roared.

Throwing everything into her suitcase Tsunade quickly prepared for a quick journey. Perplexed, Shizune started to clean up when she noticed a scroll had fallen by the window where her master had previously been residing. picking it up, she noticed the fire emblem and hesitently opened it, as her eyes scanned through the contents of the letter, her hands progressively started shaking more and more. As the letter concluded, she too was frozen in place. Only after Tsunade grabbed her did her body release her from the fear induced paralyasis. With a sense of urgency, Shizune gathered up the last of her things and hastily left the hotel room with her mentor.

Tsunade and Shizune both cursed at the amount of sheer distance Iron was from Konoha, it would be atleast three days until they reached fire country and another two until they reached the Konoha forest and after that it would be two more to reach Konoha, so overall they had a week of traveling ahead and they were praying they made it home in time.

0o0

Shisui and Itachi were going over the finalities of their revenge plan when they felt it, a surge of chakra coming from the training grounds, activating their sharingans they identified Sakura's chakra and immediately ran towards it. Unfortunately they weren't the only ones who reconized Sakura's chakra signature. And the hospital was closer to the training grounds than the Uchiha boys were. Red eyes swirled in anger as he turned and headed towards his _teammate's _location. Naruto was still nursing a certain knocked out Hyuuga whom he felt terribly bad for scaring her.

FLASHBACK

"W-well you see, Naruto.. Sakura is in the hospital." Hinata studdered looking down at her shoes.

"W-HAT!" Naruto screamed.

Hinata jumped in fright, flinching before losing her ability to breathe and passing out.

0o0

Naruto carried her to his apartment and layed her down in his bed. He was worried about his teammate but this was more pressing. After all, Sasuke was probably with her so he was sure she was fine.

Naruto didn't know how right he was, Sasuke WAS with her, though it wasn't for the reason he thought his other teammate would be there.

0o0

Sasuke was first to arrive at the training grounds. Walking up to the unconscious woman he sneered down before swiftly kicking her in the ribs. He heard a partially satisfying crack. Not yet done he yanked her up by her hair. "WAKE UP BITCH!" he screamed as he shook Sakura. Taking her unconsciousness as insulence Sasuke's rage grew ten-fold. Throwing her, Sakura flew through three trees before smashing into a boulder her body looking more mangled than ever. Sasuke was no where near done relinquishing his anger on the pinkette.

0o0

"Sir, Lady Tsunade is on her way back to Konoha."

"What? She was supposed to be there for another three days! Get me my private messenger hawk IMMEDIATELY"

"Yes of course." The subordinate bowed before hurriedly leaving to accomplish his leader's orders.

0o0

Pale eyes opened to a darkened room. "Where am I?"

Looking to her right, Hinata saw a picture of Team Seven and then at the glaringly orange comforter and frog sheets. Turning about eighty different shades of red she immediately stood up. Suddenly the door just ahead of her opened revealing Naruto carrying a tray of food. Squeaking in terror Hinata grabbed the blankets in fright. Naruto, being startled by a sudden noise dropped the tray he was holding in surprise.

"Oh! you are awake..." Naruto scratched his head and blushed before continuing, "I am truly sorry for yelling at you yeah! So I made you some food but-" Naruto trailed off after remembering the forgotten food on the ground. Before he could bend down to pick up the shards of glass Hinata was already out of the bed and stuttering what suspiciously sounded like "sorry" over and over. Hinata bent down to pick up the ruined food absolutely mortified at the predicament she found herself in. As she grabbed the first piece a tan hand covered hers. "Hinata" Naruto uncharacteristically softly spoke her name with an emotion she couldn't identify. Freezing in her place pale eyes looked up into cerulean blue...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

It was virtually silent as Tsunade and Shizune traveled. Both too busy entertaining their troubling thoughts to communicate in pointless chatter. For that is all it would be,

neither wanted to speak to the other of the situation in Konoha. As they traveled in a hurried pace, Shizune noticed Tsunade's private messenger bird darting high above, taking

out her bird whistle she called "Felicia" down. With a graceful swoop, the bird lands on Shizune's arm.

"What are you doing out here Felicia?" Shizune murmured as she fed the beautiful bird.

Tsunade whom the bird actually belonged to was curious too. No one but the Hokage is supposed to use one of the elite birds, and the fact that someone was using her

favorite was a warning bell in her head. While Shizune cooed and spoiled the Felicia, Tsunade removed the letter attached to her.

What she discovered will change her world forever.

0o0

Sasuke was kicking and spitting on the unconscious body of his teammate, Sakura Haruno. Her wounds included burns and stab wounds, bruises, cuts, and splinters littered

her body. In her hair were dirt and sticks. Sakura definitely had at least a few broken bones, overall she was a mess. Sasuke was completely out of his mind at that moment.

His eyes were red and his anger just refused to be satiated. He was completing the signs for a chidori when his brother and cousins chakra signature caught him off guard.

0o0

"You don't have to pick up my mess, after all you are a guest in MY home Hinata-chan!" Naruto proclaimed. With the tense and romantic atmosphere completely lost and

forgotten, Hinata could finally breathe. On one hand, Hinata was relieved that the awkwardness was over, but also dissapointed that it was too. Hinata really didn't know

what to feel or do. Everything was so new to her. Once Naruto was done cleaning up all the glass, he blushed and turned to Hinata. Hinata was blown away at the blush on

the handsome blonde's face, he looked so gorgeous! Like a prince in one of those civilian fictional stories her nanny used to read to her at bedtime.

"Erm Hinata-chan.." Naruto awkwardly mumbled.

"Y-yes Naruto?" Hinata could feel her face heat up.

"I was wondering, since you know, the food was ruined and I still have to make it up to you for making you faint in all..." Naruto nervously sputtered. Hinata tried desperately

tried to control her breathing and focused on not losing consciousness while Naruto continued.

"Would you like to.. gooutforfoodsometime!" Naruto started out slow but rushed the last part of the sentence. Hinata _really_ did NOT know what to do now! Her breathing

accelerated and her face was really hot. Naruto was afraid of her passing out again so he hurriedly exclaimed "Just nod yes or no!"

Hinata blushed even deeper if that was possible and hurriedly nodded yes before running out of his apartment. Naruto was so happy he didn't even care she ran away,

Grinning to himself, Naruto thought a celebratory dinner at Ichariku's was in order, his teammates far from his mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Teammates

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Luckily for Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui's chakra was still a way off, though the killer intent and their anger was unmistakable. Using their delay to his advantage he gave Sakura one more swift kick to her chest and executed a perfect transformation jutsu, timing his departure flawlessly to coincide with the arrival of his family members, he disappeared just as Itachi arrived at the scene.

0o0

Itachi's heart stopped, but only for a moment. He didn't sense her chakra, he didn't see any movement. Nothing. It was as if she wasn't even there. Time stops, Itachi is frozen. What is this feeling? He doesn't understand. But of course he wouldn't, Uchihas were bred to be emotionless, taught to suppress their emotions from a young age, so right now Itachi was experiencing an emotion or maybe it was many emotions swirling inside him that previously he had never experienced before. In slow motion Itachi watched Shisui check the fallen kunoichi's pulse, Itachi could feel Shisuis alarm as he gathered up the bloodied and unresponsive girl in his arms.

0o0

Shisui was afraid, he was honest to Kami afraid. They were going to be too late, he just knew it. He felt this sickly heaviness in his stomach. He pumped more chakra into his legs, willing them to go faster. He only felt so sure of death one other time, when he was very little.

When Itachi was still in the womb, Shisui's mom was pregnant as well. He was supposed to have a baby sister, _supposed._ There were complications with the pregnancy. His sister wasn't _supposed_ to see the world for another three months but his mother was sent to the emergency room anyways. Stillborn, he recalled, was what the doctors had said.

0o0

Shisui arrived maybe a second after his cousin. He couldn't explain why exactly, but he knew Itachi was unable to act so he rushed over to the pinkette himself. She looked terrible. As he patiently waited for a pulse he knew might never come, he scanned her body with the sharingan taking in her injuries. All of her ribs were broken, though her spine was luckily intact. She had three stab wounds, a punctured lung, shoulders dislocated, some sort of brain trauma, Sakura's pelvis was shattered, a broken ankle, her wrists sprained, all her fingers were either broken or dislocated. She had numerous lacerations all over her, bruises littered her body. Her right eye socket was broke and her jaw was at an odd angle. She was bleeding _everywhere._ There was so much blood. Her chest was caved in where a dusty footprint lay. Burns covered her back and legs. Shisui sat there, covered in his comrade's blood, eyes frantically searching for some sign of life. After what seemed like forever, Itachi's body unlocked and his mind cleared allowing him to leap forward and approach his cousin. His insides felt like stone, it was hard for him to comprehend that his baby brother was even slightly involved with this. Deep down, he knew there was no hope for this blossoming young Konoha shinobi. Her life was over, and it was all Sasuke's fault.

0o0

Inner Sakura was freaking out. She was running out of her spirit energy and fast. Normally, it would replenish but because her host's body was dying, she was down to only what she had at the moment to save her.

"If only I could get those boys to believe in you, in **us.**" She whispered to the comatose body of Sakura Haruno. She paced as she racked her thousands of years for a solution. If only she had control of Sakura's body... If she had enough energy to flare Sakura's chakra, maybe Lady Tsunade could reach them in time." Inner thought.

She started pouring her soul energy into the seal on Sakura's forehead. After a few minutes, a bead of sweat formed on both girls.

"It isn't working! There isn't enough power!" Inner exclaimed. She poured more and more of her precious soul energy into the seal, pushing everything she had, literally. Her body started to glow and as she poured more and more of her soul into Sakura, she didn't notice her feet sparkle and then start fading. She didn't notice the tips of her fingers melting into Sakura's temples or her hair slowly dissipating. Inner was giving her soul to Sakura in order save her. She was giving up all her one thousand seven hundred and seventeen years of life into this human named Sakura. Oh her beloved Sakura, a tear slipped out of Inner's eyes as they too, disappeared. It slipped down her cheeks as they too, disappeared, forever. The lone droplet of water raced the ancient magic, as if out of fear that it too would disappear, which actually, it would. Inner started to feel a burning sensation almost like she was doused in oil and was lit aflame. Inner knew she was dying then, but if that ment Sakura had a chance to live, then she told herself she was okay with that. Inner had had many hosts, and she could easily get another if Sakura died. But Inner didn't want Sakura to die. In all her years, Inner had not met a single soul worth trading her life for, until now. Inner was almost entirely gone now, just wisps of smoke clinging to the body of a pink haired, seventeen year old girl. Hoping that her soul was enough of a trade. And as the essence of Inner was leaving forever, the teardrop finallay hit Sakura's forehead and rolled down her face. Inner was no more.

0o0

"Lots of things weren't _supposed_ to happen" Shisui thought, for once bitter. Sasuke wasn't _supposed _to attack Sakura. Sakura wasn't _supposed_ to die. No not like this. No. Sakura wasn't _supposed_ to have such horrible teammates. Shisui thought of her bright smile, of the determined glint in her eyes when Itachi and he offered to train her. No, it wasn't _supposed_ to end like this. He looked down at the bloodied mess that he held. It was getting late, they needed to do something, tell someone. Her body felt like ice and was heavy like lead. Her one non-mangled eye stared out blankly, vacant. But he couldn't move. Because to move ment it was real and if it was real and if it was real then that ment Sakura was really dead. So he sat there with the body of a once proud Konoha shinobi. No, Shisui thought, she was so much more than that. Shisui didn't register his cousin sitting beside him. What he did notice was Itachi's hand, fore it was placed on her head, Not stroking, not caressing, just laid atop.

0o0

Just before cundown panic spread down Tsunade's spine. Summoning a small Katsuya she immediately ordered the slug to gather all the slugs and sent them to check on Konoha.

"Check every corner, and give me a status report in an hour, do not fail me. fore if you fail me, you fail all of Konoha. Now get going!" Tsunade bellowed. Shizune made camp as Tsunade relentlessly paced. It was the longest hour of their lives so far. Their beloved home was at stake. Shizune's nerves were frayed and Tsunade's pacing was not helping. Normally she would dismiss any "feelings" Tsunade got because she used that as an excuse to gamble but combined with those two letters, one given and one intercepted, even Shizune could feel something was up and if she believed in anyone to figure it out, it was the leaf's Hokage and beloved master, Tsunade.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Earlier in the day **_**before **_**Tsunade's **_**feelings**_

Tsunade crushed the letter in her hand, her anger palpable as it rolled off her in waves startling Felicia. The bird flew up high in the trees and Shizune turns to her master concern etched into her face. Knowing Shizune was afraid to ask but was concerned none the less, Tsunade answered the unspoken question.

"**It seems, that our good friend, **_**Danzo,**_** has taken the role as Hokage for himself." **Tsunade spoke eerily calm.

Shizune now even more confused reached for the letter.

"Read it _**out loud**_ Shizune." Demanded Tsunade.

"Mifune! _a little birdie_ told me that _LADY _TSUNADE IS ON HER WAY BACK TO KONOHA.

THAT WASN'T APART OF OUR DEAL! You listen here, and listen clear. I paid you 35,000,000 ryō to keep Tsunade busy until I give you word. You disobeyed me Mifune, and I don't know why the smart leader of Iron would betray me like this. You and your country will pay me back for your choices dearly and I don't mean with ryō.

-Danzo, Hokage of the Leaf" Shizune finished, completly shocked.

"Damn that one-eyed bastard!" Growled Tsunade.

In a shaky voice, Shizune asked, "Lady Tsunade what are we going to do? Everything is falling apart and we are still days away from Konoha."

Tsunade didn't answer preferring to instead to resume walking towards her beloved village.

0o0

Naruto was on his ninth bowl of ramen when his teammate and best friend, Sasuke showed up. Too busy shoveling noodles down his throat, his only way of acknowledging the brooding Uchiha was with a glance and a nod. After putting his bowl down, Naruto peered over at his teammate ready to inform him of what happened between Hinata and him. He blushed just thinking about it. That's when he noticed Sasuke's clothes.

"Whoa man, what happened to you?" Naruto asked inspecting the torn and bloodied clothing. Noticing the blood Naruto added, "Maybe you should even see Sakura-chan." At the mention of team Seven's third member Sasuke stiffened.

"I'm fine, I don't need to be healed by someone so weak." Sasuke growled clearly upset.

Naruto's good day immediately deflated. He didn't need to hear this he thought. It has been too long. They have been together too long. Iruka made our teams, he believed in all of us, thought Naruto. But Naruto didn't say anything to Sasuke, he just continued eating his ramen, his good news forgotten and he worries about his team, how can they survive if they didn't trust in each others abilities? Sure Sakura was lacking in certain ways but isn't that why he and Sasuke was there? to round out the abilities and bring out the best in each other? Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke tiredly order a bowl of ramen and his worry for his teammate grew.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~I don't mean to beg but I work real hard and I have been obsessively checking for reviews and it is hard to keep writing this story without hearing what others think, I mean Sakura is dead! Inner is gone! Sasuke is freaking eating ramen minutes later completely fine! TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS


	18. Chapter 18

Teammates

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sasuke winced feeling the weight of the chains that tethered him to the walls and floor. He couldn't see and was too exhausted to use his sharingan. He felt weak and growled at the feeling. He was quietly creating a plan to break free and escape, whatever this place was. A voice booms in the distance laughing menacingly and loud.

"You can't escape, not within your own mind!"

A Chidori and a Rasengan rained down on Sasuke in a furious whirlwind of orange and blue, he collapsed, blood running down his face, down his neck, pooling in his collar bone before running down his chest soaking his shirt. Suddenly the blood was gone and was replaced with a gentle green mist. Though the stain on his shirt was a testament to what had occurred moments earlier.

0o0

Mifune was afraid. His Samarui sentries just informed him of Lady Tsunade and her secretorial assistant's hurried and unexpected leave. He paced his office while trying to figure out what to do. Most likely Danzo's men have already informed him of what had happened, in fact, he probably knew before Mifune. Which means his childhood friend was upset that he broke their deal, intentionally or not Mifune and the Iron just betrayed his childhood friend, Lord Danzo of the infamous ROOT and he was sure that it didn't matter that they have known each other for the better part of twenty years. Danzo was so different back then. Mifune tried to fight the oncoming memory by closing his eyes but his mind's eye still played the memories trapped underneath his pounding migraine.

Mifune was thirteen years old and like his father and his grandfather before him was about to embark on a journey to the top of Three Wolve Mountain to a temple to learn the ancient ways of the Samurai and being the young prince and heir to the Land of Iron, Mifune's father hired some Leaf ninja to guard him during his adventure. It was a life changing journey. Before then, Mifune had never witnessed actual combat. Before then, he had never seen someone spill blood, he had only heard stories and practiced techniques. On the morning of the trip, Mifune was introduced to his ninja escort of the trip. It was a genin team and their sensei. One of the genins was named Danzo, back then he had both eyes and a heart. Danzo and Mifune were the same age but Mifune knew that mentally, the leaf ninja was older than him.

Danzo didn't pay much attention to the little prince Mifune. Mifune tried unsuccessfully to befriend the genin team but the ninjas were not interested. In one particular attempt he decided to walk alongside the carriage instead of riding in it but soon grew tired. He was about to climb back into the carriage when suddenly there was a kunai with an explosive bomb tag attached. The explosion caught the genins off guard and they quickly fell into formation protecting Prince Mifune. The enemies lead the leaf escort away from their charge and seeing an opening, attacked. A kunai was aimed at wide eyed Mifune flew at an alarmingly rapid rate. Mifune froze terrified. He must have blinked or somethign cause in a flash Danzo was in front of him and blood was running down his face. He had sacrificed his eye for spoiled little Mifune.

That moment had been a big eye-opener for Mifune. (xD punny!) Mifune realized that people fought and died every day. Those numbers exponentially grew when nations were at war. Which is what Mifune became determined to help his people avoid, war. So now that he broke his agreement with Danzo, intentionally or not his people were now in danger. Hopefully Danzo is in a forgiving mood thought Mifune, he was fearful of his long-time friend's wrath. Danzo grew up to be a vicious person. Mifune believed it was partially his fault. Losing an eye for a spoiled prince, practically a stranger would hurt anyone's outlook (PUN!) on life.

Danzo had refused to have a failed mission, no matter what cost, so they bandaged it as best they could and proceeded with the promise of getting it healed by the monks. However when they reached the temple, the monks tried to fix it but it was too late, Danzo's eye was permanetly useless. Just like Mifune used to be, Mifune never told Danzo, but that day, Danzo became his hero and his inspiration. As a student Mifune became dedicated. As a fighter, he became the best. As a prince and later a ruler, he became humble. And because of Mifune and by extension, Danzo, that Iron was a lovely peaceful place. Hopefully, It won't also be because of them that Iron also falls from grace.

0o0

Shisui and Itachi were still with the cold body of Sakura when something strange happened. Her heart started beating! Shisui's eyes widened and tears flew freely down his face as he watched completly in shock as Sakura shed **one** single _golden_ tear. Itachi's heart leapt into his throat. It wasn't possible, he thought, her chakra signature had reappeared!

It was faint, but it was there. Shisui stood with the unconscious but living kunoichi cradled in his arms and raced towards the hospital, Itachi was about to follow him when he sensed a hundred thousand miniscule chakra signatures surrounded the village, he knew Sakura would have to hold on, Konoha came first, though he never felt like it shouldn't before this moment. He pondered where all this loyalty towards this one girl came from. A month ago he would have gave his life and all the lives of his family if needed for Konoha, though Itachi mused, the lives of the Uchiha clan was a little dramatic, even for him. Itachi became confused when all the signatures were registered as the same identity but quickly relaxed when his Sharingan informed him that it was the Hokage's chakra. Curious he confronted one of the... slugs? Picking one up he asked one question.


End file.
